


A Divine Intervention

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: THE INTERVENTION [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anger, Doubt, Letters, Lot of referencing to the other chapters in the series, M/M, Reading, Series Spoilers, Swearing, Texting, spoilers for season 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God wants Dean and Castiel to finally get together. He has enlisted some of their friends (and non-friends) to find a way to make that happen.</p><p>Everyone has done an excellent job and now, God only needs to present their work to Dean and Castiel. Of course, that’s not what he had told the others would happen, but it’s not like he has anybody to answer to… does He?</p><p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in the "Reading/interupting" style anymore, but it might still make some better sense to read the whole series to know what's going on in this final chapter! :-)
> 
> *
> 
> I can't believe it. I'm done! I truly was worried at some point, took me a while to start that last chapter. The ideas were there, just… unwritable it seemed.
> 
> Anyways, there it is. Thank you sooooo much everyone to have read, kudo'd and commented. I really appreciate it.
> 
> I can only wish the conclusion won't be a deceiving one! :-) Thanks again!
> 
> **

 

 

 

It's Sam who finds the package wrapped in kraft paper on the kitchen table. Held in place by a wax seal is an envelope with “Dean & Castiel” written in beautiful flowery handwritting. The package is for them but next to it is another envelope, this one addressed to Sam. He takes it and opens it, starting to fear what it is he could find inside.

Was he ever right to be worried.

 

**“Dear Sam,**

**I am hoping you will read this before your brother and Castiel find the package I left for them. Ok, I know you will, I kind of made sure of it. Being God does have its perks, after all.**

**I told you I would let you all know of the outcome of that little exercise you participated in. I have to come clean, I never really intended in altering reality for them. As you very well know, that would be more of Gabriel’s territory. I myself prefer truth and honesty.**

**I am aware how this must sound after I made you all write stories under false pretenses. But I really think that all the tricks in the world would never be as effective as the words of their loved ones. I know, Crowley’s in there too but who knows, it might give them ideas. Ideas of the naughty kind!**

**You still should know that I almost changed my plans to use your mother’s idea as it was. But since even I can’t dictate how people will react, I thought it’d be better for Dean to read what she thought and what she hoped he’d do about it all.**

**Everyone who participated will have received a letter like this one, and none of you will be receiving a copy of the book, as it is for them only. I now only wish to give you my eternal (and that’s a long time) gratitude for all your hard work and I am hoping that our boys will finally get on with it.**

**Your friend,**

**Chuck Shurley (aka God)”**

 

“You gotta be kidding me!” mutters Sam, suddenly very aware of what he has written about his brother and friend and how they would now learn about it.

“What’s that, Sammy?” Dean asks from behind him, before yawning loudly.

“Noth… Nothing! You and Cas received a package and… and I gotta go… do something… somewhere!” he replies, shoving God’s letter in his jean’s pocket before running off to his room.

He prepares a quick bag with a change of clothes and his laptop. He has to leave and get a room at a motel somewhere. Whatever’s about to go down in the next couple of days, he doesn’t want to be there to witness it.

Before he's done, he hears his phone’s shime, alerting him of a text message.

 

 **[Charlie B. 9:26 am]**   
_Is it true?_

 **[Sam 9:26 am]**   
_If you got a letter from God about a book, then yes!_

 **[Charlie B. 9:27 am]**   
_Did you see it?_

 **[Sam 9:27 am]**   
_No, and I’m leaving for a couple of days. Not staying here._

 **[Charlie B. 9:29 am]**   
_Indeed, there might be a lot of frik frak_

 **[Sam 9:29 am]**   
_Gross! But yeah, or worst, Dean’ll be furious._

 **[Jody M. 9:29 am]**   
_Sam?_

 **[Charlie B. 9:29 am]**   
_Good thinking!_

 **[Sam 9:30 am]**   
_Hi Jody! Yes, it’s true, and I’m leaving._

 **[Sam 9:31 am]**   
_I gotta go Charlie, I’ll text you later!_

 **[Jody M. 9:31 am]**   
_I really don't like this. Where are you going?_

 **[Charlie B. 9:31 am]**   
_Talk 2 U later Sam!_

 **[Sam 9:32 am]**   
_Just away, motel or something. Talk to you later, ok? Gotta go!_

 **[Jody M. 9:32 am]**   
_Ok. Call me!_

 

Sam is getting more and more nervous. The more he stays, the less his escape plan will be possible. If Dean sees what’s in the package, he’ll tear Sam a new one. There’d be no point in leaving then. But for now, all seems ok, no enraged cries, no furious brother barging in his room to try and strangle him. He just might be able to make it out after all.

Which he does swiftly and he will forever be thankful to Chuck for letting it happen this way.

 

 

 

• • • • •

 

Dean’s mind is still too clouded by sleep to wonder about his brother’s strange behaviour. The only thing that registered is that Sam had to leave and that the package on the table is for him. But even that doesn’t divert him from his path towards the coffee machine. Anything else but God sent caffeine would have to wait its turn.

He had just poured coffee in his cup when he hears Castiel’s fuzzy slippers sliding on the linoleum behind him. He takes out a second cup from the cabinet for him, even if he won’t be drinking it. He knows Cas likes the warmth on his hands when he holds the mug, as well as the aroma of fresh brewed coffee.

“What’s this?” Dean hears his friend ask.

Dean turns and comes to sit at the table with the two cups.

“Dunno! Sam said it’s for us.”

“A gift? How thoughtful of him. Can I open it?”

“If you want! But traditionally, you should start with the card when you get a gift.”

Confused, Castiel looks at the package, wondering where Dean could be seeing a card, whatever that was.

“The envelope Cas. Open the envelope first.” Dean says softly, smiling.

“Oh!”

The angel breaks the wax seal to take the envelope and tears one of its ends carefully. Inside, a letter on yellow note paper. He starts to read aloud.

 

**"Dear Castiel and Dean,**

**First, let me tell you how sorry I am to have kept myself hidden from you both for so long. Especially you Castiel. As my son, I know you will have suffered greatly of this fact."**

 

Castiel stops reading and goes to the very bottom for the signature, to confirm what it is he very well knows.

“Dean! That’s not from Sam. And God was here all along!”

“What?”

“Chuck Shurley! Not a prophet. He’s my Father. He’s God.”

“That fucking bastard!”

“Dean!” Castiel growled.

“What? You’ve searched for the guy, we died, a whole bunch of crap kept happening and he just stayed there enjoying the show?”

“We don’t know what happened Dean.”

“Frankly, at this point, I don’t really care!”

The angel is also very mad but he chooses to keep reading the letter instead. Maybe the explanation will be in there. It has to be.

 

**"I will certainly not blame you if you boys are mad at me, but know that all I do is out of love for you. Not only you two, but all my children. And now, for the sake of everyone, I have decided it was time to interfere in one particular scenario that doesn’t seem to be able to resolve itself.**

**I have sent clues after clues, to no avail. I’ve sent you on quests, given you misfortunes and burdens, hoping that through everything you both would open your eyes and see what was right in front of you. And when you’d see it, you would act upon it.**

**I underestimated a lot of things, mostly the sum of your sufferings and hang-ups.**

**I asked people who love you to help me. Please open the gift I sent and read it all. Everything you need to know is in there and if this does not help in any way, if it does not clear things up for both of you, I will have to admit that I was defeated by my own plans and prophecies.**

**Your father and friend,**

**Chuck Shurley (aka God)."**

 

Castiel doesn’t even need to look up at his friend’s face to know he is angry. He could feel it even without being an angel. The atmosphere in the kitchen is so heavy and thick with tension that the angel is glad he doesn’t even _need_ to breathe.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Dean growls.

“I’m not sure Dean. I’ll open the gift, ok?”

Castiel takes the package and rips the brown paper carefully, not wishing to destroy what’s hidden underneath. Inside is just a book, bounded in rich brown leather. On the cover and spine, in gold lettering, a title. _Dean & Castiel: A Divine Intervention_.

“Come on!” spits Dean, having read the title.

“Do you know what that means?”

“Huh… no, but…”

Castiel opens the book and, after a couple of blank parchment pages, he finally encounters some kind of an introduction paragraph

 

**“God (and everyone else) has had it with Dean and Castiel’s circling each other. He decides it’s time to make them understand, once and for all, that they belong with each other.**

**Can a team of humans and supernatural beings finally find a way to bring them together?**

**Maybe not, but God wants them to try anyway.** ”

 

“That’s bullshit… What the hell, Cas?”

“I don’t know Dean, I’m only reading here. I’m at a loss, same as you.”

The angel turns a couple of more pages, until he gets to the table of contents. Dean is already pretty ruffled by all this, but Castiel feels the need to read on. Especially since he isn't entirely sure what it is he’s reading about.

“So, there’s a table of contents. First item is _The Prince and the Knight_ , by Charlie Bradbury. Second is _Gender Confusion_ , by Jimmy Novak.”

“Jimmy Novak? Isn’t the guy dead?”

“Yes. But if this is a work of God, I guess it doesn’t matter. Ok, third item is _At the Drive In_ , by…”

“Cas, is that all there is? A bunch of titles and names?”

“Well, not really. There are little blocks of text underneath each one, I only read you the title parts.”

“Ok, for Charlie’s thing, what does the “block” say?”

**“Charlie Bradbury’s story (or Fanfiction, if you need to get technical about it) is the first one for review.”**

“Fuck! Ok, stop! I’ve heard enough!”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand Dean. God is sending us a book, it has to be important.”

“You really don’t get it, do you? God wants us to get together, as in _biblically_ together. And he told people to write stories about us. Like that crap Becky Rosen would write about me and Sam.”

“Oh, I see. And of course, that’s a ridiculous thought.” Castiel says, in a low voice.

“No man… It’s not that it’s ridiculous… More like… not anybody’s business.”

“I guess.”

“Please tell me Sam's not in there.”

“Sorry, he is. His story is called _Trapped_. **Sam is secretly delighted to have such an opportunity and he…** ”

“Got it! He knew what the package was, that’s why he left in a hurry. I’m so gonna kick his ass.”

“But Dean…”

“No, you know what? I won’t let myself be manipulated in being with someone because God fucking said so. I gotta... I’ll just take Baby out for a spin, alright?”

“Want me to go with you?”

“Hell no! Sorry... I mean, I know it’s not your fault but I kinda wanna be alone right now.”

Dean gulps the last of his coffee and goes back to his room to change. Pajamas are certainly not proper road trip attire. As for Castiel, he tries not to be hurt by Dean’s evident dismissal. If he really thinks about it, he can even understand what the problem is. Of course Dean will take this as a testament against his free will. He is seeing this as God’s command, not his blessing.

Castiel, with everything that he once was, would have probably have taken this as a command himself. But being the individual he is now, he might have rebelled against it, just like Dean. But he can’t because he does love Dean. He he has to be totally honest, he probably always did. He just never said anything because of time, places, circumstances, fears… name it, he has thought of all the excuses in the book.

It’s with a trembling hand that Castiel turns the next couple of pages to get to the first story, the one written by Charlie Bradbury. He has never met her but he heard a whole lot of marvelous things about her. How bad could her writing about her friend could ever be?

 

 

 

• • • • •

 

Dean is nearing Kansas City when he decides to stop at some random diner. He had been so freaked out that he left in a hurry, not minding his already rumbling belly. But to be fair, at that very moment, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to stomach anything. Now, with a bit over 200 miles between him and Cas and God’s dreadful book, he is starving.

He doesn’t know what’s the worst. God apparently pimping him to his angelic son or the fact that his brother and friend were helping him do it? How could they ever think that he would go for something like this? They didn’t call themselves Team Free Will for nothing.

“What’s it gonna be, hon’?” he hears a friendly woman’s voice say.

“Bacon cheeseburger and fries. And root beer, please.” he mutters without taking his eyes off the menu.

“Sure thing!”

He doesn’t even take a peek when she comes back to bring him his soda. Never has he lesser been interested in his surroundings as right now, lost in his own mind, torn between two main feelings. One is outrage. Outrage at God and his apparent lack of respect for free will, trying to tell him who it is he should be having feelings for. The other one is, ironically enough, relief. Relief to know that if he were to have feelings for Cas, then it would be ok by God.

Because of course, he does. He lo… likes Castiel. He has for a long time, or at least it feels this way. But how could that even be possible. The dude’s an angel. More than that, the dude’s a dude. In other words, many things he has learned to be wrong and unnatural. Apparently God doesn’t care so much about any of it.

Sadly enough, the approval now kind of sounds like an order and Dean can’t have that. If God requests that he and Castiel be together, then it means there has to be a hidden agenda. And knowing how shit both their lives has been so far, it couldn’t be leading to anything good.

It’s as if he had been given the most wonderful gift ever, only to have it yanked out of his hands and be taunted with it. He could have doubted that Charlie and Sam truly participated in such a scheme, but his brother’s attitude this morning? He was acting fucking guilty. Maybe he’s done as a revenge for the whole Gadreel thing. But Charlie? He can hardly believe she’d do such a thing. Not knowingly anyways. He decides the best is to ask.

 **[Dean 2:59 pm]**   
_Charlie, you there?_

He’s hoping for an immediate reply, which is pretty much always the case with her, even from Oz. But there isn’t one this time. Dean has time to eat half his burger and fries before his phone vibrates on the table.

 **[Charlie 3:18 9m]**   
_Hi Dean_

 **[Dean 3:18 pm]**   
_What’s up?_

 **[Charlie 3:19 pm]**   
_Not much, you?_

 **[ **Dean** 3:21 pm]**   
_How could you?_

 **[Charlie 3:23 pm]**   
_You read it?_

 **[ **Dean** 3:24 pm]**   
_No. Don’t need to. I won’t be manipulated by God._

 **[Charlie 3:25 pm]**   
_That’s not what this is Dean._

 **[Dean 3:25 pm]**   
_What then?_

 **[Charlie 3:25 pm]**   
_Read it, you’ll understand._

 **[Dean 3:26 pm]**   
_How could you guys gang up on me. And Cas._

 **[Charlie 3:26 pm]**   
_Because we love you, dumbass._

 **[Dean 3:27 pm]**   
_Doesn’t make sense._

 **[Charlie 3:28 pm]**   
_What?_

 **[Dean 3:28 pm]**   
_Why would God care?_

 **[Charlie 3:29 pm]**   
_Why not? If you don’t believe Him, believe me. And read the thing._

 **[Dean 3:29 pm]**   
_I don’t know, Charlie_

 **[Charlie 3:30 pm]**   
_Can’t force you. It’s up to you now._

 **[Dean 3:30 pm]**   
_I know._

 **[Charlie 3:30 pm]**   
_Don’t be stupid, ok?_

 **[Dean 3:31 pm]**   
_I’ll do my best. Bye Charlie._

 **[Charlie 3:31 pm]**   
_Later Dean!_

 

The remains of his lunch are close to cold now, but he eats them anyway. Not that he’s really hungry anymore but he needs to be doing something. He wants to jump back in the Impala and drive like mad back to Lebanon. But with his hands shaking like they are, it’s best that he'd wait a bit. He had just signaled the waitress for the check and a glass of water when his phone vibrates again. This time, it’s someone calling him. Castiel’s name appears on the screen.

“Hey Cas!” he answers.

“Where are you Dean?”

“Close to Kansas City.”

“Are you coming back? Because I think you should come back.”

“Why is that?”

“You need to read the book, Dean.”

“Cas…”

“Dean, there’s something from your mother in the book.”

The hunter feels all the blood escaping his face, he’s probably as white as a sheet. His hands are clammy and his lunch is very close to crawling back up in his throat.

“That’s impossible, she’s…”

“Dean, I wouldn’t lie about this. You have to come back and read this. At least your mother’s letter to you.”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Dean is trapped in a turmoil of emotions again. His mother has written something for him. And now he’s about four hours from the book holding her words. He takes the glass of water the faceless waitress brought him and chugs it all down, not even careful not to choke or have the contents drip on his shirt. He throws a crumpled twenty dollar bill on the table and gets up before running back to his car. All he can think now of is the fucking book and how God has found the best way to manipulate him into reading it.

 

 

 

• • • • •

 

Charlie’s story is the first that Castiel reads and, quite frankly, he’s confused about it. He wonders why Dean and himself would _not_ be fighting in the war and instead hide in a dungeon. But, he knows about works of fiction, how humans have always been a very creative species. So he figures it must be pretty normal.

Except for the part where the story ends with the two characters, Dean and himself, right after they have declared their affection. There’s no resolution of the war. Is the Queen alive or dead? Have the prince and the knight ever been able to leave the tower? Castiel finds it all very frustrating.

Then he goes on to Jimmy’s story which is very confusing as well. Dean, waking up as a woman, would NOT be that calm and collected, Castiel knows that much. But again, it’s just a story, so he guesses that being realistic is not that important. At least, this time, the main plot seems to have been resolved.

The third story is very much different. It seems like something that could very well happen. Actually, it kind of makes Castiel want to visit a drive in, without all the food of course, he doesn’t care for that anymore. And without the kissing, obviously, even though according to Ellen, that’s the main reason people would go there. He’ll certainly have to ask Dean about it.

Sam’s story is next and very interesting, longer than the others and very rich with details. Well, as a hunter, it’s only logical that he’d be able to think of such things as a prison for everything and the workings of it. Castiel is still glad such a place doesn’t exist though. But with what Sam has written, he better understands now what is the purpose of this book and what message their friends are trying to send them.

He reads Jo Harvelle’s and Jody Mills’ stories with a renewed interest. Both stories are so different but again, they fall with the same theme. Everyone seems to think that he and Dean are in love. Of course, they have one half of it right. But Castiel has never sensed anything similar emanating from Dean, so he keeps it to himself. And he’s alright doing so for the rest of his life.

It’s when he reads Mary’s story, or actually her letter to her son, that he thinks it might be possible that Dean has feelings for him too. Maybe he just doesn’t know it, or maybe he just doesn’t think it’s possible. Or maybe he thinks Castiel doesn’t want him because he’s never showed anything. Apart from dying repeatedly for him that is.

He has time to read Gabriel’s adventure story too. He doesn’t know at all what his brother is referring to but it’s quite an interesting read. Also, he’s glad to know that his brother is alive again, most probably the handy work of their father. Maybe when everything with the angel business will be done with, he’ll be able to see him again. Maybe Father and him are even working on it right now.

Or not. Because clearly, his and Dean’s romantic status seems to be top priority right now. And this, he has to wonder about. His father has eliminated the nephilims before and declared them abominations. So, a human and an angel could certainly not be together in the eyes of God, could they? Not that him and Dean could ever procreate, but them being together would tell all the others that it is permitted again.

Dean is most certainly right to be suspicious. And Castiel is too. Would this book have been brought in by anyone else, he would have doubted its purpose, but he knows it came from God. He can feel His power when holding it in his hands.

Castiel is about half in the last story, Crowley’s _Sexual Healing_ , when Dean comes in through the front door. He must have driven fast because it has been less than four hours since they talked on the phone. Who needs wings when you don’t bother with the speeding limits?

When Dean finds his friend in his bedroom, leaning back on the headboard, he has to wonder why he looks so flushed and spooked.

“It’s that bad?” he just asks, pointing to the leather book.

“Huh… no… it’s not… Crowley’s story is very... sexual in nature.”

“Crowley? Crowley wrote a story about us?”

“Uhuh… you might not want to read it.” he mutters, putting a protective hand over the book on his lap.

“I only want to read what my mom wrote.” Dean snaps, grabbing the book.

Maybe he should have asked first, or waited, because now he can clearly see the tent in Castiel’s pants. The motherfucker is aroused.

“For God’s sake, Cas!” he sighs, leaving the room to go read his mom’s story.

“Sorry.” Castiel breathes to the now empty room, utterly uncomfortable, mostly because Dean has caught him. He closes his eyes, wishing for the arousal to go away, not willing to get rid of it the only other way he knows how.

 

 

 

• • • • •

 

It takes close to two hours for Dean to read his mom’s story that first time. He has to stop many times he’s crying so much. Just as she has predicted, he has reverted back to this kid persona. All he wants is her arms around him, rocking him, humming softly, petting his hair. He misses his mom cruelly, now more than ever.

He thinks again about when him and Sam had died and he had seen his mom. Not the perverted Zachariah version, but the real one, the one from his childhood, cutting the crusts off his PB&J and looking at him with the most loving eyes. He wants to be back there right now, he wants to be a rugrat and run around and hug her knees because he can’t reach higher.

The worst part is to know that she seemed to think she'd have a chance of seeing that whole thing happen for real. Coming here, spending the day cooking with Sam, having dinner with Dean and telling him everything she thought he needed to know. And God hasn’t granted that wish. It isn’t like it would cost him a damn cent to just do it. It isn’t as if Sam had ever met his mother. It isn’t as if God’s plan hadn’t snatched their mother from them too fucking early in their lives.

Dean is furious again. Furious at God for failing to give him his mother back, would it only be for a couple of hours. She would have loved to meet Cas, she would love Cas and Cas would love her. After all, she was the one to say angels watched over him. Sometimes Dean feels like Cas is a gift to him from his mother.

She was certainly right to say that all Dean needed were the words from his mother. Because now that she has participated in God’s little project, he knows deep in his heart that it’s all for real. What his mother, his brother and Charlie really want is his happiness. And they strongly feel that it’s in Castiel’s arms that he will find it. He too knows it is, but he never thought that Cas would ever feel the same for him.

He goes back to the beginning of the book, to the table of contents. He’s surprised to see the other names. God has brought back Ellen and Jo for this, has summoned Jodie. Even Gabriel, who once again doesn’t seem to have been dead. And there’s Crowley. How the king of hell got involved in this, he doesn’t even want to know. But seeing the title of his piece, that has to be what has given Cas the boner. Dean can’t do anything but chuckle at the thought.

Exhaling loudly, as if defeated, Dean starts reading the book from the start. Thankfully, it starts with Charlie’s story so he’s not too worried. At least, the title gives him some hope, pretty sure he’ll be the knight in the story. But of course, that would have been too easy.

 

 

 

• • • • •

 

“Cas?” the angel hears from the other side of his door, accompanied by little knocks.

“Come in…” he answers gently.

Dean opens the door and comes in, smiling but still prudent. He closes the door and walks towards the bed, holding the leather book in front of him like a shield. He sits on the mattress, next to Castiel’s feet.

They both stay quiet, each waiting for the other to start. After a good five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dean can’t take it anymore.

“So, Cas? Are our friends so far off?”

“They are mostly your friends, Dean.”

“Whatever. You know what I’m asking here.”

“I think so.”

“And…?”

“I have been harbouring strong feelings for you Dean. I take it that you did not know?”

“…”

“The question would now be, are they also right about you?”

“Look Cas, all this, you… it _is_ news to me! But yeah, they kinda are.”

“Only kind of?”

“Just… I don’t do declarations, ok?”

“I don’t imagine you would, no.” Castiel replies with a soft smile.

“But… I can do this.” he says, putting his hand on Castiel’s leg and stroking it delicately. Slowly, he brings his hand higher on the thigh, then to Cas’ hip before leaving it to grab his hand.

“I can show you… how I feel.” Dean says again, sliding closer to his friend.

“I can appreciate that.” Castiel answers, sitting up to bring himself closer to Dean then wraps his hand on the back of his neck, his fingers gently caressing the skin.

Their bodies come closer but they are still not looking at each other, having successfully averted each other’s eyes since Dean came into the room. Castiel brings his face closer to Dean’s. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to breathe the warm air from each other’s lungs.

“Dean, look at me.”

“I can’t…” the hunter whispers.

“Please.” the angel pleads, his voice husky.

It takes Dean all his willpower to open his eyes he is so scared. He isn’t afraid to be rejected as it’s pretty much established by now they both feel the same but he does fear his heart will just swell up and jump out of his throat when he’ll look at Castiel. It’s never been a problem before, because both of them were guarded and hiding and apparently too stupid to get with the program.

But now? Both of them all open and honest about their feelings? Dean is certain it only can end in disaster, like that poor guy that saw his heart be ejected from his chest. That’s what’s in store for Dean Winchester the minute he’ll look into those eyes again.

And then, all he can see is blue, a magnificent blue quickly being eaten by the expanding black of Cas’s arousal. His heart doesn’t jump out of his chest, but only because it rather drops in his stomach so it can pump the blood more efficiently right to his dick.

The distance between them quickly becomes inexistant, as do the clothes and the doubts.

 

 

 

• • • • •

 

While both men clutch to each other, sweaty and sated, bathing in the vapors of the love they have finally shared, many things happen.

Mainly, somewhere a God is smiling proudly while gears are being set in motion for the next big things to happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should get a lawyer because of all the stuff I "borrowed", please just let me know. I'll have to hit the high end bars and snatch one to marry.
> 
> I think in the long run, it'd be less expensive this way... just sayin'.


End file.
